The Internet or World Wide Web (Web) sites that advertise coupons and special bargain deals have increased in number and types of offers. Many of those sites, however, require a minimum purchase in order to qualify to receive the discounts offered through the coupons or bargains. For a single shopper, the minimum required purchase amount may exceed the amount the shopper would like to spend. Even with sites such as Groupon™ and Twongo™, which include a group component, a particular user still needs to pay for the product at the offered price. Other sites exist that may provide sharing shopping carts among a group of people, for example, in a social network. While those sites may allow multiple products to be bought together in a shared shopping cart, there is no automated mechanism for shoppers to buy a product or a bulk product with others, e.g., splitting the cost among the group of people and scheduling a time to share the item together. Other restrictions in currently offered discounts via such Web sites include time restrictions, such as expiration dates only a few days away, which makes it difficult for a user to gather a group with whom to make the purchase in time.